Stay With Me
by XxKateSherryxX
Summary: Scene is set after The Reckoning. Everything is ordinary until Chloe catches the eye of Ethan, a strong werewolf who will do anything to get Chloe to himself, even if it means taking Derek out of the picture or harming Chloe. Rating will change for language and mature life situations...
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**CHLOE'S POV**

_I was in the woods. The eerie fog rising from the damp and leafy forest floor. Trees towering over my miniature size. My strawberry- blonde hair blow in my pale face. Where's Derek? _

_ Almost as if someone heard my thoughts, a tree branch snaps from my right. _

_ "Derek? Please don't mess with me. I'm scared," I whisper._

_ He should be able to hear me with his wolf hearing, but there was no answer. The footsteps get closer. It's not Derek, he could sneak up on me without a sound. Now is a good time for Derek to appear out of no where, saving my life, but something is off._

_ "Chloe RUN!" Derek yells._

_ He run and motions for me to follow, and of course I do. _

_ "Climb up the tree," Derek whispers, "It's your only chance of living. I'll be fine"_

_ Hot tears form in my eyes, "Stay alive for me Derek, I love you."_

_ I go up to him to give him a hug, just incase he doesn't make it, but when we make contact, he fades away slowly. The sorrow look on his face kills me._

_ "I'm so sorry Chloe…" Derek cries and he's gone._

_ A loud SNAP behind me caught me off guard as I spun around. A hand covers my mouth and holds me flush against their muscled body._

_ "DEREK!" My muffled scream bounces off the trees._

_ Everything goes pitch black._

"Chloe wake up!" Derek says.

He's on our bed, strong grip on my shoulders as he shakes me.

"I'm up, I'm up, no need to murder." I mumbled, still half asleep.

My eyes widen in surprise. Derek's alive! I don't know what I would've done without him. I pinch his right arm and his muscle tenses at my touch.

"You okay Chloe?" Derek asks with concern all over his face.

"Perfect," I pause, "just perfect."

I just realize now, that I have a killer migraine; probably from the stress my nightmare gave me. Big black dots appear in my vision as I slowly lose consciousness.

"Chloe?" Is the last thing I hear from Derek's mouth.

** -[[[ Author's Notes ]]]-**

**You guys like cliffhangers? I sure do! Please review and I will continue if you guys like it so far! It would mean so much to me! Oh, and I don't own Darkest Powers sadly :( **


	2. Chapter 2: New Visitors

** DEREK'S POV**

Chloe seemed to have another bad dream and passed out. I sniffed the air, and unfamiliar scent was in the house, a werewolf's scent.

"Derek! Get Chloe down here! We have visitors, and they aren't half bad looking!" Tori screams from downstairs.

"Chloe passed out Tori, we are busy!" I yell back.

"Derek, just get your ass down here!" Tori screams.

Jesus, Tori is such a witch… with a "b".

I leave Chloe in her bed and head downstairs. There are two muscular guys. One was just about my height and looked surprisingly like me, except the fact that his eyes were an icy blue. The other guy wasn't as buff, but had sandy blonde hair and turquoise eyes.

"Hi, I'm Shayne and that's Ethan," says the sandy blonde.

Ethan just growls, turning my protective mode on. Before I can process what was happening, Ethan runs up the stairs and Shayne pins me quickly. He may not be too strong, but he has a good lock. I hear my bedroom door slam and lock. He's in there with Chloe!

Right when Shayne hears the lock, he instantly lets go of me and I quickly bolt up the stairs. Fuck, what does this guy want with Chloe.

"What do you want with my girlfriend, Ethan?" I roar, about to break open the door.

Shayne closely behind me sets a spell on the door just like I've seen Simon do many times. Great, he's a sorcerer.

"What I want with your girlfriend, is a relationship," Ethan laughs from the other side of the door.

I needed to save Chloe, she's my mate and nobody else's, but I can't do anything with the spell on the door. What does he mean relationship? What is Ethan going to do?

** -[[[ Author's Notes ]]]-**

**Please do a review! I'd appreciate it since I am new here! **


End file.
